


Il figlio preferito

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco dopo la morte di John, i due fratelli Winchester si trovano a discutere dei sentimenti di Sam per il padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il figlio preferito

All’interno dell’Impala nessuno dei due parlava da ore. Le cattiverie che si erano urlati l’un l’altro aleggiavano ancora nell’abitacolo, come tanti fantasmi. Sembrava che la morte di John li avesse allontanati, invece avvicinarli.  
Dean guidava senza una meta, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata al fratello che se ne stava con la fronte appoggiata al finestrino. Il suo volto era in ombra, ma Dean sapeva che Sam non stava dormendo.  
“Sai, forse se chiedessi scusa ti sentiresti meglio.”  
“Non ho intenzione di chiederti scusa” rispose il minore scostante.  
“Non parlavo di me.”  
Sam alzò la testa per guardare il fratello, nei suoi occhi c’erano ironia e stupore.  
“Ho appena litigato con te, a chi altro dovrei chiedere scusa?”  
“A papà.”  
Ridacchiando nervosamente, Sam scosse il capo. “Sei pazzo.”  
“Sì?” Dean frenò all’improvviso e si voltò verso di lui, prima che questi potesse dire qualcosa. “Tu sei arrabbiato con papà da anni, anche se adesso è morto, e il pazzo sarei io?”  
“Appunto, è morto!” ringhiò il più giovane, riportando la sua attenzione sul nulla fuori dal finestrino. “Non serve a niente chiedergli scusa.”  
”Forse ti farebbe stare meglio con te stesso, coglione!”  
Sam non rispose e continuò a guardare all’esterno, tanto che Dean dovette respirare a fondo più volte per non prenderlo a pugni. Stava quasi per rimettere in moto, quando un lieve sussurro lo distasse.  
“Hai detto qualcosa?” chiese al fratello, ancora immobile.  
Passò qualche secondo, poi le labbra di Sam si mossero di nuovo. “Lui non mi amava.”  
Dean socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo con forza il volante. “Cosa?”  
“Non mi ha mai voluto bene.”  
“Tu sei decisamente pazzo” sibilò il maggiore.  
“Dici?” Sam volse verso di lui gli occhi lucidi. “Sei sempre stato tu il suo preferito.”  
“Adesso basta!” Dean era diventato una furia; con rabbia spalancò la portiera facendo entrare dentro la macchina l’aria fredda della notte. Scese e Sam non poté fare a meno di imitarlo: o chiarivano in un modo o nell’altro o non ne uscivano.  
“Dean, vuoi fare a pugni per caso?” Aveva appena finito di parlare che il primo lo raggiunse in pieno viso.  
“Questo è perché dici troppe stronzate. E questo…” urlò dandogliene un altro “perché sei un coglione!” Sam non si oppose, limitandosi a premere la mano sul naso sanguinante. Il fratello lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e lo sbatté contro il cofano della sua piccola, costringendo l’altro a guardarlo. “Papà non aveva un preferito, voleva bene ad entrambi. Anche a te, malgrado la tua stupidità!”  
“E allora perché non me l’ha mai detto?” domandò Sam spostando la mano, il sangue che gli colava lungo il mento.  
“E tu lo avresti ascoltato? O ti saresti incazzato subito, senza neanche dargli il tempo di parlare? Perché non ti fai un esame di coscienza qualche volta?”  
Il più giovane tacque, colpito dalla verità di quelle parole; abbassò gli occhi e rimase a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe, mentre Dean riprendeva fiato.  
“Andiamo” disse il maggiore alla fine, risalendo in macchina. Ma Sam non si mosse.  
“Sammy, sali!” Dean aveva alzato la voce, senza però scendere dall’auto. Il fratello si staccò dal cofano e prese a camminare per la strada.  
“Sam! Dove cazzo stai andando!”  
Nessuna risposta.  
Era decisamente troppo. Se voleva tenere il broncio, poteva farlo da solo; mise in moto e lo superò sgommando, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

Era quasi l’alba quando Dean sentì girare la chiave nella serratura. Velocemente spense la luce e si nascose sotto le coperte, fingendo di dormire.  
Sam chiuse la porta della stanza e restò ad osservarlo per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi si diresse verso il bagno. Si guardò allo specchio: il naso era gonfio e rosso ed aveva tracce di sangue raffermo ai lati della bocca. Aprì l’acqua e si sciacquò la faccia; fu nel guardare di nuovo la propria immagine che le lacrime, a lungo represse quella sera, presero a scendergli lungo le guance.  
“Mi dispiace, papà… scusami…” sussurrò tra i singhiozzi.  
Sentì una mano posarsi gentile sul suo fianco destro e due labbra sfiorargli il colo.  
“Sam, adesso basta…”  
“Mi dispiace… Dean, mi dispiace…”  
“Shhh…” Il fratello maggiore gli cinse la vita con le braccia e se lo tirò contro, baciandogli le spalle. “Papà ti voleva bene e anch’io… ti amo tanto.”  
Sam si rilassò pian piano in quell’abbraccio, fremendo quando sentì l’erezione dell’altro premere contro la sua coscia.  
“Anch’io ti amo… tanto” mormorò piegandosi in avanti. Dean sorrise e fece correre le sue mani alla zip dei pantaloni di Sam. I jeans scesero fino alle caviglie, insieme ai boxer. Il maggiore si soffermò ad ammirare le nudità dell’altro, accarezzando la sua apertura.  
Sam rabbrividì di nuovo. “Non… giocare…” lo rimproverò, gemendo subito dopo quando lo penetrò con una sola spinta. Strinse forte il bordo del lavandino, mentre Dean si muoveva dentro di lui con quella sicurezza che viene dalla consuetudine.  
Gli morse il collo e prese nella mano il suo sesso, masturbandolo a tempo con le spinte. Al più giovane, stimolato in quel modo, non ci volle molto a venire, arcuando la schiena che arrivò ad aderire perfettamente al petto di Dean. Il fratello lo seguì, soffocando l’ultimo gemito di piacere contro il suo collo.  
“Dean…” sussurrò Sam, ma l’altro lo fece tacere tirandogli indietro la testa e baciandolo.  
“Sarai sempre il mio preferito, Sammy.”


End file.
